tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Hisakawa
- Post-Timeskip ▾= - Normal= }} - Past ▾= - 2016= - 2011= - Kotowari= }} }} |user = /u/YandereLobster |species = Ghoul |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 167cm |weight = 120lb |age = 28 |affiliations = :Re Anteiku Colorless (former leader) Aogiri (former Direct Subordinate) |ward = 20th |birthday = January 20th, 1992 |blood type = |RC type = Koukaku |rating = S-|relatives = Akane Hayashi (sister) Takeo Hisakawa (father) (deceased) Hatsue Hisakawa (mother) (deceased) Mizuki Hisakawa (biological-sister) (deceased)}} Tadashi Hisakawa (久川忠, Hisakawa Tadashi) is the manager of :Re, and originally the co-creator of the vigilante group Colorless. Previously he was a waiter at Anteiku, during which he was one of the most loyal waiters, staying longer than any other member. He grew up in the 11th Ward, before moving to the 20th ward then back to the 11th for 3 years. He has spent most of his life homeless. His alias is Oni, previously Ronin '''and '''Lobster. Additionally, for the years 2012-2015 he was a Direct Subordinate to Aogiri's former leader, Juuka Kureiji. These events can be read about in the prequel novel 'Kotowari'. Appearance Tadashi possess messy, unkempt white hair generally poking out in all directions, with his face clean shaven, with a thick pair of glasses resembling the ones he wore as a child. His body is surprisingly slim and almost scrawny looking, his slightly below average height and lightweight making his extreme strength very off putting. On his face are a couple of scars which he sustained during the Anteiku raid, the most noticeable being a large horizontal scar across his nose, running from under his left eye to under the tip of the right. In the recent, colder weather he prefers to wear either the black jacket with white fur that Akane gave him, or a similarly worn coat. Usually he includes a blue and white scarf (similar to the pattern of the Shinsengumi uniforms) when going outside. Most of the time he just sticks with his usual :Re uniform though, since he lives in the Cafe. He sometimes wears a blue hooded-coat resembling the Aogiri robes, as a parallel to the red one he wore during his Aogiri days, with white stripes pointing inwards from the sides. While acting as a ghoul he wears a crimson Oni mask with two horns, and four tusks, with a third pitch black eye on the forehead beneath his bangs. Personality Tadashi does his best to act kind, friendly, and lighthearted whenever possible. Despite viewing the world pessimistically sometimes, he still tries to remain hopeful for any change in the world. Although not entirely convinced that :Re will be successful in turning ghouls to pacifism, he does his best. As much as his friendly demeanor may imply otherwise, Tadashi is extremely reserved about himself. He's only ever willingly told four people about his past, and tries to to avoid questions about himself. This personally-introverted nature may be due to his past experiences, the frequent deaths of his past friends driving him to being much slower to open up to people. Despite having been through a very cruel life, Tadashi refuses to allow his past wrongs and sufferings to influence his current morality of view of the world, instead doing his best to retain his own beliefs. Tadashi desires above all else to become someone he can consider a Hero, although he considers this to be impossible, and feels a great deal of guilt over his past actions during his crusade for revenge against his father. Tadashi has no surviving biological family he knows of. He killed his father, who killed his mother, and his biological-sister was killed before he ever knew her. He tends to view :re and Anteiku as his family, caring a great deal for both despite knowing how Anteiku ended. He is determined to lead :re into a brighter future than what befell Anteiku, and wishes above all else to keep it's employees safe. It was revealed in the Ascension arc that Tadashi's true name is Akira Hisakawa, and that he was previously known as Oni, ''a Direct Subordinate of the Aogiri Tree. Akira Hisakawa is described as having been a violent, but proud leader. Cocky and arrogant, but always the first to risk his life or take blame for his subordinate's failings. Despite regretting what he did, Tadashi seems to miss some of his old friends from Aogiri, mentioning that he even loved one of them. Kazumi and Maki are the only ones alive who knew Tadashi during his time in Aogiri. As of the Ascension arc, Tadashi seems to have moved on from his original trauma, having forgiven his father and gotten over his former hatred of his own kagune, instead wishing to redeem it's legacy and let it be known for something good. He also seems to have moved on from relying on Bushido, putting his own morality and beliefs ahead of it, finally seeming to trust himself once again. History For a shorter understanding of Tadashi's backstory, read this one shot. Early Life On January 20th 1992, Akira was born to Takeo and Hatsue Hisakawa. His early childhood, his old friends, and even his original name have all been lost to history over the years. Only Tadashi knows his or his families true names, and even this is a fading memory these days. However, one thing for certain is that Akira's father, Takeo, was a man to be feared. As Akira grew up he came to respect his father greatly, a man whom he knew as a brave vigilante. Someone who protected the innocent and kept the dangerous ward they called home from becoming a complete cesspit of degeneracy. Unfortunately all good things come to an end as Takeo began to pursue the more taboo sources of power, unknown to the young Akira or his mother. Akira struggled throughout his childhood, spending most of his days either getting into fights with other ghouls, running from the CCG, or starving from only being able to bring the absolute minimum food back for his family to survive. But, unknown to him, his life would only be filled with more difficulties from then on. At around the age of ten Akira returned home from hunting food to find his Father, now a full kakuja, consuming the corpse of his mother. Horrified the young ghoul rushed to try to avenge his mother, but quickly found himself outmatched and with most of his bones broken. Desperately he ran out of the house and into the freezing weather, running for as long as he could. Eventually Akira passed out in the snow, accepting his failure and his early death in his last moments. But, it wasn't Akira's time yet. He was found by Akane Hayashi, and after introducing himself by a new name he began living with her until the two grew close enough to call themselves siblings. Akira, now living as a brother to Akane and her older brother Akio, found a new life. He lived in a new place, with a new and safer lifestyle, now under the name 'Tadashi'. Over the years the siblings trained together, growing stronger and managing to make it through each day with increasing ease. Akane went to school and eventually college, while Tadashi spent his days reading manga and doing odd jobs for people. But, the two ghouls had one other thing in common; they were sick of the way the city had been to them. Innocent ghouls died every day, and it seemed nobody was doing anything to stop it. But what could two young ghouls do? Any attempts to change things were just a distant dream. Tadashi went to school with Akane, lived a normal life, and even had some normal aspirations. He even considering trying to get into medical school once he graduated, but that all changed when Tadashi finally encountered his father once again, and witnessed the brutality yet again, although not against him. Return to the 11th Ward Spoilers for the events of Kotowari Tadashi, retaking his original name of 'Akira', exiled himself to the 11th Ward, swearing not to return home until Ayakashi was dead. At first, he was simply a mercenary. Working day in and day out to help in small gangs conflicts to make the cash he needed to buy information on his father from John Kurosawa, the current Information Broker at Zanzibar. But very quickly, Akira realized this wasn't going to cut it. He needed power, and he needed help. So he decided to join the group that posed the largest threat to his father, and his only opponent's who he hadn't been able to defeat. The Aogiri Tree. In the early years Akira served simply as a grunt. He met and quickly befriended a similar boy named Daiki Shigetsuni, along with a child named Kazumi Atsuhiro who'd ended up in the faction. The three formed a very close comradery, and when Akira confided his true goal in them, which they both were anxious but eager to assist in. Daiki with the goal of gaining infamy that would allow him to be hired for riskier jobs, needing money to take care of his human family, and Kazumi just to prove herself and out of a want for somewhere to belong. Very quickly the three proved themselves to work excellently together. Taking on assassinations, crushing small gangs that lingered in Aogiri's territory, and even killing an entire CCG Squad despite a one-man disadvantage. After a year of working together, Akira gathered the group to announce their next assassination; one performed not for Aogiri, but for their-selves. The assassination of Elyse Sommers, a German woman Ayakashi had saved in the past, who now worked as a tactician for his attacks. But, as the three arrived to eliminate Elyse, they discovered they weren't the only ones who'd recognized that the vigilante Ayakashi had once been was long gone. Elyse too wished to murder him, and the group ended up catching themselves in the middle of Elyse's betrayal of him, with Ayakashi still alive. The four escaped, and Akira was eager to welcome Elyse into their midst, in exchange for her teaching him about strategy and tactics. Akira and Elyse quickly seemed to grow close, as the two related to the shared experience of having watched a once heroic vigilante become a mass murderer, along with a surprising amount of shared issues. However, Akira came to Aogiri for power. He couldn't fight Ayakashi without help, and arrogant as he could sometimes be, he still knew that. So to do so, the group decided on a plan; Akira would choose one of the current Direct Subordiantes to defeat in a duel over his position, while the rest of Akira's group would find whatever information they could on potential weaknesses, and assassinate any violent supporters of the opponent. When the task was complete Akira fought and defeated the man, successfully becoming a Direct Subordinate to Juuka. As the years went on Akira became more and more comfotable with his position in Aogiri. And in time he went from a vengeful wanderer, to a true leader. One that valued his subordinates, and truly did support Aogiri's goals. Though he committed plenty of evils in Aogiri when ordered, he was described as being the first to take blame and risk his life, the first to celebrate victory, and the first to mourn the losses of his comrades. For several years he acted as a perfect Direct Subordinate; loyally carrying out orders, always acting towards what he beleived was best for Aogiri. He fought small gangs, CCG, encountered Nikki Futago briefly, and often got into fights with Maki Itokawa, though the two formed an odd sort of friendship from it. But despite being a good leader, Akira had begun to slowly forget his real goal in Aogiri. And over time, he'd almost entirely quit looking. All until one specific order. Akira Hisakawa, now known as Oni, was ordered to take his group to Kyoto. There they would meet up with a Ghoul Restaurant owner who'd escaped Nikki Futago's culling, and convince him to split his profits with Aogiri and give them a stronghold in the city in exchange for protection. Daiki was disgusted. Though none were exactly pleased with the situation anyway. Akira reluctantly accepted it as part of his duty, while Daiki struggled with his loyalty to Aogiri. But before they were ready to leave, Daiki decided he couldn't stand the suffering of the restaurant's scrappers, and reported it to the CCG, hoping the group would have already set out back to Tokyo. But much to his horror, they did not. Akira's group was called out to visit the restraunt unexpectly not long before the CCG began their raid, and they were caught in the middle of it. Daiki escaped, and just as Akira realized he'd been betrayed, all followers of his group save for Kazumi and Elyse were killed, with Daiki nowhere to be seen. Having barely survived the trio returned to Tokyo dejectedly, realizing what had happened. Though Kazumi couldn't bring herself to go, Elyse and Akira tracked down Daiki, where Akira alone confronted him. Daiki explained his reasoning, and why he'd betrayed them. Daiki admitted to Akira that he couldv'e escaped, but that he knew the reason Akira had been sent after him as was a test of loyalty, and asked for Akira to kill him so that the six years of work wouldn't be for nothing. Akira pleaded with his friend to leave Aogiri with him, but they both knew the only way either of them would live would be if Daiki died, and Akira carried out his request. Throughout the follow year Akira and Elyse worked alone, mostly. They slowly drifted away from working for Aogiri and focused on gathering information on Ayakashi. Kazumi, much to her anger, was forced to leave. Akira couldn't bring himself to send someone so young to their death against his father, and if he had any way of making Elyse leave as well he would have. In her words, she felt that dying with someone she loved was the best that ghouls in their line of work could hope for, as they rarely ever ended well. Akira shared the sentiment. Finally, after one more year, Akira and Elyse gathered enough information. They sent a massive dump of information to the CCG, who soon used it to plan out a raid on Ayakashi's hideout. And when they did, Elyse and Akira followed in disguise as Bureau Investigators. When the raid began, it quickly turned into a bloodbath. Nearly one hundred Doves went in, and less than ten left. Elyse was killed by Ayakashi, and Akira, despite wishing for his own death as well, pressed on to finish off his father. And somehow, despite his injuries, Akira managed to use his knowledge of his and his father's similar abilities to mortally wound him. Akira asked his father why he'd done it, but his father was so far gone he didn't even know. And so Akira killed his father, and his seven year war came to an end. Akira, surviving mostly because of Elyse's insistence that he live. He found that Maki Itokawa had replaced him as Aogiri believed him to be dead. The two dueled over the position, and much to Akira's relief, Maki was the victor. In the next week he returned to the 14th Ward, finally returning to Akane. Anteiku, The One Eyed Cat, and the foundation of Colorless After seven years homeless he found a job at Anteiku, working for Nikki Futago. The next few months were the first time in years Tadashi had been genuinely happy, helping out as a waiter and even recruiting Aihara Takahiro, an enemy ghoul in the Inquisitors, while collecting corpses. Tadashi swore his loyalty to Nikki, and as always he kept his word until the end of Nikki's life. Eventually Akane approached Tadashi, suggesting that they make their old dream a reality. She'd found a warehouse for sale, and wanted to start up a vigilante group to improve the city. Tadashi of course said yes. He wasn't eager to return to killing, in fact the idea of going back to that life terrified him, but he knew he couldn't just abandon his sister out of fear. So the two siblings, along with Hayato Yoshikune and Yutaka Kiniro created The Colorless. A vigilante organization dedicated to protecting the innocent. Starting out the small the group grew in size quickly, until eventually they had nearly eight people. But one day Tadashi found out about the worst target yet. A kakuja, surprisingly similar to his own father had started making appearances in the city. Colorless of course responded, although Tadashi was reluctant about their ability. All of Colorless was wounded, Tadashi's leg was cut off and force fed to his sister, who had all of her limbs ripped off while Tadashi watched in horror. In one evening his entire cheerful demeanor had changed, and his mind was scarred for the rest of his life. Haunted by PTSD from the One Eyed Cat and his returning lust for revenge drove him to take a leave of absense from Anteiku to pursue vengeance once again. He spent the following months tracking down the cat, even observing it once it destroyed Aogiri's base, until finally he realized something. Tadashi had grown sick of thirsting after revenge. He was tired of it, and physically exhausted. He'd been worn down by sleepless nights and nonstop work, he missed his home at Anteiku and didn't want to keep sleeping in alleys. His spirit broken and his mind haunted by trauma he returned dejectedly to Anteiku, only to find that Nikki Futago, his manager, had changed a bit in his absense. His Boss had just finished talking to the other employees, who for a group of pacifists had become even more violent than Aogiri itself had been. Perhaps in that moment Tadashi and his Boss weren't feeling quite as differently as they thought. After returning to work Tadashi met Sango Kisaragi, an idol turned waitress who seemed to be exactly what the depressing cafe needed. Someone bright and cheerful to make them feel just a bit more sane. The two became friends, and for a while things were normal. But, Tadashi was born a struggler, and everytime his life got better something else had to happen to make things worse. A Shuukaku cultist named Nai attacked Sango's concert, killing hundreds of innocent people including Sango herself. His Boss found Sango's corpse and returned to his prior identity as Gemini, and Tadashi found his spirit ripped apart once again. In one day he'd lost both his Boss and one of his close friends, and he'd stop at nothing to get revenge. It was the only thing he knew how to do, after all. Ruthlessly following Nai's trail he began tracking Shuukaku, taking more questionable methods upon himself. During his investigation Anteiku began to be targeted by Aogiri, who was committing murders to increase CCG pretense in the ward. Tadashi and Nikki (or Gemini) even captured one of the Aogiri members, torturing them for information. Tadashi had grown to distrust 'Gemini', and disproved of his methods, but he knew he had sworn loyalty to him. Even it meant going against his own morals he could never bring himself to betray that loyalty. When Anteiku was attacked by Aogiri (under the guise of framing the Inquisitors for the job) he planned once again to meet the attackers directly, giving his life for Anteiku if neccecary. But instead, he befriended the leade rof the attackers, Asa Yakou, and the two enjoyed coffee until she had to leave. Tadashi's life never seemed to get any less strange, and this only served to remind him of how unpredictable female ghouls could be. Tracking Shuukaku to the destroyed Aogiri base wasn't easy, but he managed it. After a month of constant work The Colorless assaulted the base, assisting the CCG who Tadashi had given an anonymous tip about Shuukaku the night before. Tadashi fought Nai and nearly killed him, but after seeing the pathetic mess of a ghoul he realized he couldn't bring himself to kill an opponent who wouldn't fight back, and after a slight mental breakdown he released the ghoul under the promise that he would kill them if he ever saw them again. Returning to Anteiku Tadashi had a brief rest. He reflected on what his life had become, he'd somehow ended up with even more blood on his hands than before he became a pacifist. Over the last few months of Anteiku's lifetime he assisted in various jobs with Colorless, until finally it all came to an end. The CCG found out about Anteiku, and Tadashi knew this would be it. This was his retribution, the consequences of everything he'd done. All the blood on his and his Bosses hands had come back to punish them. Tadashi and Nikki gave one silent farewell to each other, rushing at the CCG while the other employees escaped. Out of the attacking 70 doves, Tadashi and Nikki left less than twenty remaining. Tadashi fought Jiro Horikoshi among numerous lower ranking doves, while Nikki assaulted the strongest of the attackers. As expected, Tadashi found himself with grave injuries and Nikki had been defeated. It seemed his life would finally end, battered and broken in an alley floor. He hadn't changed a bit since all those years ago, back when his father attacked him. But- something unexpected happened. Akane arrived to save Tadashi, and The One Eyed Cat had returned to save Nikki. Tadashi was revitalized by the sight of the Cat, his blood rushing once again. Pursueing as fast as he could the two siblings followed their mutual enemy, as well as Tadashi's Boss. Finally they caught up, only to find the dying Nikki and The Cat talking. As much as Tadashi wanted to fight Moriko, he knew he couldn't win. He was prepared to die, but after a long conversation with his Boss he realized everything The One Eyed Cat, Moriko, had been through. With a tearful goodbye to his friend Tadashi watched his boss die, finding himself once again a Ronin. And throughout everything Moriko had been through, he knew he couldn't kill her. But at the same time he couldn't forgive her. His home, his master, and his dreams had all been destroyed over night. He took a job at the new cafe, :re, as the assistant manager in order to keep an eye on his enemy. :REturn to pacifism. For several months the vigilante did his best to keep :Re going in the right direction, while also continuing to work for Colorless. He took part of a good number of Colorless operations during this time, including the rescue of Hayato Yoshikune, his fight against Daren, and the destruction of a Ghoul Restaraunt. In the early days of :re Tadashi found them in need of employees, and began researching his old friends from Aogiri. Though the majority seemed to be deceased, he managed to track down Kazumi Atsuhiro, and upon visting her new home in Chiba City he convinced her to come help him with :re. Though she was still bitter over being forced to leave, Kazumi eventually relented as they truly had missed each other. Once Tadashi had managed to patch things up with his old friend, the two returned to Tokyo, and Kazumi quickly found herself taking a liking to Colorless, eventually joining them. Not long after however, :Re found itself as the target for yet another group. Even though most of the employees managed to fight off their opponents, Moriko was killed by one of the stronger memebers of the opposing faciton. With nobody else to take charge, Tadashi established himself as the new manager of :Re, and stepped down from his position as Colorless' leader. Of course he still planned to help Akane if she really needed it, he couldn't exactly abandon his own sister, but to this day his activity with Colorless has entirely ceased. Eventually however, Tadashi's past caught up with him. Just when he thought his years as Oni were finally behind him, Maki visited :re not long after Aogiri's announcement in the TV Tower raid. Maki requested that his old friend assist in spreading the news of Aogiri's King, the two briefly discussing Tadashi's past as Akira Hisakawa, and his status in Aogiri. It was confirmed to Tadashi that all of his old followers in Aogiri had passed away, and he expressed his thanks towards Aogiri for indirectly assisting in the Anteiku raid. Though not for Aogiri's reasons, Tadashi accepted Maki's offer, with the intention of warning whoever he could to stay away from Tokyo on the 22nd. When the 22nd finally arrived, Tadashi finally decided he'd had enough of hiding from who he'd been. For one night he took back his true name as Akira, found his old Oni mask, and proudly announced his identity as :re and Colorless worked together against Aogiri, alongside the CCG. Tadashi ended up fighting agaisnt Maki Itokawa, now a kakuja, alongside Asao Shirogane. The two fought against Maki for hours. And before the time was up Tadashi had been told the truth about Shuukaku's raid on Sango's concert, causing him to go berserk before calming himself down, and deciding to move on. Eventually as the two finally were about to fall, Akane showed up and finished off Maki's kakuja. Tadashi, using Junko Kobayashi's Ayumu gauntlets, worked alongside Akane and Asao to finally fight back Maki. A few weeks later while recovering from his wounds Tadashi would discover that Elyse Sommers, his former tactician in Aogiri and someone he'd loved, was still alive. With his reappearance as Oni bringing her back to Tokyo to investigate, the two reunited seem to have remained in contact, though Tadashi avoids getting her involved in :re's matters. And so, as the events of 2016 came to a close, Tadashi finally settled down as :re's manager, seemingly living a peaceful life for once. ''(fuck me this took ages to write I'm never writing another history section again) Timeskip (coming soon) Post-Timeskip Powers and Abilities As a Koukaku ghoul, Tadashi has naturally high defense from other kagune or quinque attacks. He also by nature, slow in movement. Tadashi's distaste for his Kagune tends to put him at a disadvantage, as he usually focuses on hand to hand rather than using his Kagune. Tadashi has decent knowledge of hand to hand, and is skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. When he does happen to decide to use his kagune offensively (such as in the Anteiku raid) he's been shown to use it like a berserker, without any caution for destroying anything in it's path. Extreme Physical Strength and High Endurance: Despite not appearing muscular or even particularly tall, Tadashi is much stronger physically than the average ghoul, and has high endurance to blows. Some of his strength-based feats include punching hole in Evan Fitzroy, throwing an APC, smashing a payphone with a telephone pole, and smashing a hole in a Ghoul Restaurant. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tadashi has an above average understanding of hand to hand combat, and is skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. In the past he despised using his kagune, giving him a reason to practice with his fists. Despite this Tadashi is lacking in technique, and tends to rely entirely on brute strength, though he isn't without skill. Exceptional Tactician: Due to the years he spent tracking his father, gathering information, receiving teaching from an expert tactician in Aogiri, and doing odd jobs for various groups Tadashi has become skilled at tracking people and ghouls, along with being a very good tactician. He spends a lot of his time gathering information on bloodthirsty ghouls for Colorless which has led to him being skilled at planning. Tadashi learned everything he knows about strategy from Elyse Sommers, a former tactician and close friend of him and Kazumi they knew during his time in The Aogiri Tree. Combat: : Strengths: Tadashi is overall, a defensive combatant. He's experienced in hand-to-hand combat, durable, and a smart thinker. : Weaknesses: Tadashi's speed is extremely lacking, and like his entire family he suffers from extremely poor regeneration. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Tadashi possesses a pair of Koukaku kagune which takes the form of a large, thick red colored lobster claw around his right arm and shoulder. Strengths: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same strengths a regular koukaku would have. Except for being noticeably more thicker and more durable. Weaknesses: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same weaknesses a regular koukaku would have (big and heavy). Mechanics: The kagune isn't made of one part, but rather a blade contained inside of a thick shell. The shell has a somewhat rounded form that makes it difficulty to stab with and functions more for blocking, however the end of it is sharp and able to pierce through opponents. Because of it's odd shape it's difficult to use offensively, and is much more suited for blocking. Threads Relationships Gallery Thepussydestroyer.JPG Outlined.JPG Tadashimaskbigger.png Tadashi3.png|By Kira tadashipainted.png|By /u/YandereLobster Unknown.png|The Two Eyed Lobster Tadashiavdol.png|Tadashi by Avdol TadashiColdboy.png|Winter Tadashi ft. Shinsengumi scarf Tadashi(Oni).png|The 11th Ward's Oni (Tadashi circa 2012) fab7e31c9f0b461e2e9812ae1f2ee5c4.png|Akira Hiskawa, direct subordinate of Aogiri qjKA3vf.jpg|Tadashi around 2009 2019.5.24.png|Akane and Tadashi by Jokers 2019.5.21.png|Tadashi's usual :re appearance by Joker Quotes * "Once you've killed someone, there's nothing left of them. Their body is an empty husk, and all you've done is removed them from this world. There's no payoff, no satisfaction, and no applause. To be blunt, killing is killing. It is what it is, and nothing more or less." Tadashi tells Abdulah why revenge is unsatisfying. * "If I have to kill someone to keep them other Anteiku employees from having to kill someone, I'll do it. I don't know if it's worth it, but I haven't gotten to where I am in life by making good decisions so why start now?" Explaining his thoughts to Akane. * "That's not such a bad title though, dog of justice. Like I told you though, I'm an absolutely terrible vigilante. Justice? Screw it, theres nothing just about murder. Protecting the innocent? Hell no I can't even protect a small group nevermind that many people. Getting some girl at the end? I was never any good with women." Tadashi explaining his goal to Evan. * "Atone? Don't be ridiculous. Wasn't that the entire point of Anteiku? To atone for everyone we had to kill by helping others, and preventing them from having to kill. Your right I don't know what it is that created her, but I do know this: what has she done to atone for anyone she killed? What about all our comrades, did they cause her commit those atrocities? What about all the other people who did absolutely nothing to her? Whatever you did, you still saved hundreds of us. You actually helped people, gave people like Takahiro and I a second chance. So again, what the hell have you done to deserve to be giving out any atonement?" ''Tadashi talking to Nikki and the One Eyed Cat. * ''"Always hated this kagune. But I guess a chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, huh? This kagunes come to represent a lot. Genocide, pointless revenge, murdering innocents, and in more recent times it's come to represent punishing criminals. That was a start, but how about we take it further? I've spent long enough hating you for reminding me of dad. Instead, let's have a try at redemption. For both of us, old man." ''-Tadashi forgiving his father and deciding to use his kagune again. * ''"Can't help what we're naturally gifted at, right buddy? I'm not some over dramatic 'blade of justice' or amazing hero, I kill and destroy. Spring-Heeled and Lycan are the heroes, I'm a good for nothing that spreads calamity to everything he touches. But... even someone like me knows evil when he see's it. And if all I can do is destroy, then I'll work with what I've got. It's all any of us can do." ''-Tadashi to Maki before fighting the kakuja. * ''"Do you believe in law?" ... "It’s something humans have that we don’t. They created it with the purpose of having a general moral guideline to follow, and a way of systematically punishing people who don’t follow it. There’s a reason they don’t have the victims punish their offenders, it wouldn’t be right. Revenge doesn’t solve anything, and it doesn’t have any place in a sane, civilized world. In the same way, when someone wrongs you, it shouldn’t be you that punishes them, right? But we ghoul’s don’t have any law. We don’t have any police of our own to punish wrongdoers or see that innocent people are left in peace. So does that justify revenge? Because I keep thinking about it but... I can’t shake the feeling that it doesn’t." -Akira discussing revenge with Kazumi and Daiki during his first years in Aogrii. Trivia * Tadashi hates the taste of blood wine almost as much as normal wine. * He prefers iced coffee over hot. * Due to poor regeneration, Tadashi's leg he lost against the One-Eyed Cat never fully healed. To this day he still uses a crutch when he's out of sight, to avoid letting anyone know his weakness. * During the Spotlight Wrap-up Tadashi revealed to Akane that his father's alias was Ayakashi (妖) * Because of the odd jobs he did Tadashi has obtained a ridiculous variety of absolutely useless skills, most of which will never have any practical purpose. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Anteiku Category:Re Category:Koukakus